Sex Toys
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: "Hei nak, kau mau uang?" sosok yang barusan menepuk pundaknya memasang senyum lima jari tatkala melihat mata Isogai berbinar. / "Tentu saja aku mau!" ・ [MaeIso]


Isogai Yuuma bukan pecinta takhayul.

Tapi dewi kemiskinan sepertinya rajin menyapa hidupnya sehingga apapun yang dia hasilkan tidak pernah bertahan lama terutama bagi kelangsungan dompetnya. Temponya juga tergolong singkat.

Lebih buruk—ibunya harus menjalani operasi minggu depan dengan biaya tidak sedikit. Isogai cukup kepayahan karena selama ini jerih payahnya hanya terbatas untuk menutup biaya sekolahnya dan adik-adiknya. Jika harus menambah jam kerja lagi, bukan hanya waktu pun tenaganya yang dipastikan melayang, nilai akademiknya juga ikut menjadi taruhan.

"Aku ingin perkerjaan yang tidak kontinyu dan langsung mendapat uang banyak."

Tangannya terkatup di depan sebuah kolam luas yang tengah-tengahnya berhias patung malaikat suci yang salah satu bahunya mengampu kendi. Konon katanya, siapapun yang sanggup melempar koin ke dalam kendinya, permintaan apapun akan terkabul.

Andai masih memiliki sisa logam satu yen, _ikemen_ itu ingin sekali memohon agar mendapat nilai bagus tanpa belajar pada ujian biologi yang diadakan keesokan harinya.

Permintaan egois. Memang.

"AKU MOHON!"

Ketika kepalanya membungkuk, irisnya menyapu pondasi kolam jernih berhias dedaunan kering dan varian keping berharga.

Maka otaknya mencerna begini;

Dia sedang kesusahan.

Dia baru saja memohon agar diberi jalan.

Dia melihat hamparan uang (walau dalam bentuk recehan)

Maka Isogai percaya kalau Yang Kuasa sudah berbaik hati mengabulkan rikuesnya. Segera, tas sekolahnya diletakkan di tanah supaya lebih leluasa melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki, juga menggulung celana seragam sampai sebatas lutut. Matanya mengawasi kanan juga kiri, meyakini tidak ada siapapun mengawasi akan upayanya mengoleksi koin-koin bernilai dari dasar genangan yang tidak terlalu dalam.

Sayangnya dia lupa memeriksa arah belakang, karena seseorang berhasil mengetuk pundaknya tepat ketika satu kaki telanjangnya sudah terbenam di dalam air.

"Hei nak, kau mau uang?"

* * *

 **Sex Toys**

 **Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yūsei

 **Warning:  
** PWP. Yaoi. Perfect NTR. Mob. Spesial untuk **FVVN** dan **ORZZ** yang doyan pair _Ikemen Combi_ walau di sini pun sebenernya gak MaeIso amat.  
Jangan berharap isinya kedche. Karya ini cuma ide ampas. Murahan. Stensilan. Persis isi web xxx 17 tahun, bisa ditebak dari pemilihan judul.  
Sekali-kali nyoba bikin yang obralan gitu biar berasa laku #geblek

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi? Kenapa melihatku terus?"

"...aku tidak melihatmu."

"Kau. Melihatku." dijeda, ditekan, dihayati. Maehara Hiroto melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan kilat mata menginterogasi. "Dari sejak bel masuk kelas berbunyi, lebih tepatnya. Ada apa?"

Jari-jari yang disembunyikan Isogai di belakang punggung bertaut salah tingkah. Antena di kepalanya perlahan surut, membantu poninya menyamarkan rona kemerahan yang memancar jelas, "Ngg... pulang sekolah nanti kau ada waktu, Mae?"

"Oh... kebetulan hari ini aku tidak ada kencan. Mau ditemani ke suatu tempat?"

Seingat Isogai, sahabatnya baru kemarin berteriak-teriak histeris dari atap rumah karena putus dengan pacar terakhir. Rupanya Don Juan bedebah ini sudah mendapat gandengan baru di hari yang sama atau tanpa sepengetahuannya selama istirahat siang berlangsung.

Masih nada gelisah, "I-iya... tolong temani aku..."

.

.

"Ke..."

.

.

"..."

.

.

"HAAAH?"

"PSTTTTTTT!"

"ULANGI! APA TADI?"

Desisan itu malu bercampur kesal, "Aku sudah mengulangnya dua kaliii!"

"ULANGI UNTUK YANG TERAKHIR!" Maehara mendesak brutal.

Berbekal bantuan GPS dari iphone playboy kelas E yang lebih canggih daripada tipe _flip_ , keduanya menyusuri jalan setapak menjauhi daerah perkotaan. Kaki Isogai berpacu lebih kencang menantang deru angin. Tidak sampai berlari, tapi sempat membuat teman seperjalanannya kewalahan mengimbangi sosok yang hampir selalu menyusul di depan dalam upayanya untuk menghindari tatapan penasaran.

"Tadi pagi ada seseorang... me-menawariku pekerjaan sebagai relawan uji coba..."

Spasi,

"... _sex toys_."

Berani sumpah, Maehara ingin sekali membuang video porno koleksinya dari jendela kamar. Pasang almond miliknya melebar tanpa berkedip, juga mulutnya yang ikut-ikutan gagal mengatup.

Isogai yang tidak tahan, memutuskan jangkah akhirnya. Mengunci manik satu sama lain dengan mata berkaca-kaca juga sirat luka, "Ini kulakukan karena terpaksa! Aku sangat perlu uang! Ibuku harus dioperasi minggu depan, aku—"

"Oke! Oke! Tenang dulu!" si nomor urut dua dua mengunci dua bahu yang kalap.

Urusan keluarga terutama yang menyangkut materi memang bukan ranah nyaman untuk begitu saja dilangkahi, apalagi untuk seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah. Maehara hanya mampu mendesah pasrah.

"Mae, _please_!"

"Yaaah... tapi kau tahu kan apa itu s-sek—ARGHHHHHH!" sepuluh jari emosi mengobrak-abrik rambutnya sendiri di antara tungkai-tungkai jenjang yang kembali menapak cepat, "Kau yakin mereka tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu? Pelecehan misalnya!?"

Merah di paras Isogai semakin pekat, "Tidak. Aku sudah membaca teliti kontraknya sebelum menyatakan setuju. Mereka hanya akan mencoba beberapa alat padaku dalam kurun waktu dua jam, tidak lebih."

"SIAPA YANG TAHU KALAU KAU PERGI SENDIRIAN!?"

"MAKANYA AKU MENGAJAKMU!"

Adu mulut itu mogok kala menyadari GPS di tangan Maehara berteriak meminta atensi. Termasuk kaki mereka yang ternyata sudah menjejak mantap di depan sebuah gedung biru pucat menjulang. Manik cerah keduanya beradu sembari menelan ludah bersamaan.

"Sepertinya kita sudah sampai, ya..."

"Bangunannya tampak biasa saja..."

Membenturkan pandangan sekali lagi, mereka bergegas mencari pintu masuk. Melipir sejenak di bagian resepsionis, untuk kemudian diperkenankan menuju lift yang diatur berhenti di lantai delapan. Napas Isogai memendek seiring laju lantai yang berhasil terlewati.

Lekas hadapi semua ini, terima uangnya, lalu pulang! Begitu pikir Isogai di sela-sela doa yang belum kunjung putus, cemas akan keselamatan salah satu rongga berharga tubuhnya pasca dua jam ke depan.

"Kau tidak akan apa-apa, kan?" Maehara menyentuh pundak yang tengah bergetar hebat.

"Euh... kurasa..."

Kalau boleh memohon pada patung malaikat yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya, Isogai berharap pintu lift tidak pernah terbuka, menolak mendapati bentang selesa yang dipenuhi aset _backdrop_ berbahan busa. Rasanya seperti diajak masuk ke dalam gudang olahraga sekolah daripada sebuah tempat kerja.

Pria berjanggut tebal semampai yang pertama kali menyapa, "Isogai Yuuma, ya? Selamat datang, kami sudah menunggumu."

Iya. _Kami_.

Karena di dalam ruangan masih terdapat beberapa figur yang sibuk mengurus lokatif pokok seperti halnya dekorasi, tata rias, bahkan perkakas indolensi semacam lampu-lampu sorot .

"Hari ini, mohon bantuannya." tubuh Isogai membungkuk dalam derajat yang cukup.

"Dan... kau...?"

Ketiban giliran, Maehara maju selangkah mantap—menyembunyikan posisi rekannya sedikit di belakang dengan sikap protektif. Ibu jarinya menunjuk melewati bahu diikuti tampang sengak.

"Temannya. Hanya ikut untuk memastikan supaya dia aman dari segala tindakan asusila. Boleh, kan?"

Sikut pelan di daerah rusuk, "M-Maehara!"

"HAHAHAHA!" gelak dari yang dewasa meledak, tangannya segera mengacak senja sang casanova gemas, "Tentu saja boleh. Dan kalau kau juga berminat, kami masih punya lembar kontrak lebih."

Muka Maehara mendadak pucat.

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih."

* * *

.

.

 **.**

.

.

* * *

Menjadi poros di tengah teriknya _blitz_ dan kilau tungstan bukan sebuah pengalaman menyenangkan. Isogai masih berseragam lengkap (minus pasang sepatunya) namun seperti sudah berhasil ditelanjangi bulat-bulat.

"Jangan gugup begitu, Yuuma-chan," satu yang berseru menambah sufiks sembarangan, pemilik nama menyeringai miris, "Kita akan melakukan semua seperti prosedur. oke?"

Helai obsidian mengangguk enggan.

Staf lain, kali ini pria bertubuh lebih besar dengan ilustrasi bibir dan lidah pada kaos hitamnya— _image_ salah satu musisi papan atas dunia—mendekat untuk memberi pijatan ringan pada bahu Isogai dari arah belakang.

"Rileks, Yuuma-chan. Kami akan berusaha agar kau tidak orgasme lebih dari tiga kali, hahaha!"

Dari pojok tidak jauh, Maehara mengikik geli. Menertawakan sang pemeran utama yang wajahnya berasap sampai telinga hanya karena sebuah kalimat cabul.

"Lepas celanamu lalu duduk di matras ini. Kalau kurang nyaman, akan kutambah bantal lain." pria itu memperbaiki sedikit susunan empuk yang ada, menepuk-nepuk sedikit untuk memastikan kesiapannya, "Duduk menghadap kamera dan buka kakimu yang lebar. Jangan takut, aku akan menjadi kru yang bertugas menemanimu."

Terkesiap total, "E-EH? INI DIREKAM?"

"Tentu. Bagaimana kami meyakinkan para investor kalau tidak ada bukti otentik? Tenang saja, wajah dan suaramu akan disensor."

Lalu seragam sekolahnya?

"T-tapi..."

"Kau sudah menandatangani kontraknya, kan? Ingat?"

Tidak punya waktu untuk gusar; mengingat kembali isi kontrak yang seharusnya sudah dipelajari cermat, Isogai terdesak melakukan apa yang disuruh—bergegas melepas semua yang membalut pinggang ke bawah dan dua kancing kemeja terendah kemudian berjuang agar duduk nyaman. Butuh keberanian lebih supaya pahanya bersedia dibentangkan ke sisi-sisi berlawanan. Sekelebat ekor matanya mendelik pada Maehara yang pura-pura mengalihkan perhatian pada layar ponsel.

"Ini baru pertama kalinya untukmu? Atau sudah pengalaman?"

Memilih berkata jujur, Isogai refleks menelan ludah melihat sebuah kotak berukuran medium yang ditarik dari posisi tidak jauh, berisikan alat-alat yang lebih pantas muncul di film porno bertema BDSM daripada disaksikan langsung oleh mata polosnya. Remaja itu sendiri masih belum berani menonton film-film anonoh walau Maehara dan Karma rajin memaksanya dengan dalih nilai pelajaran biologinya masih di bawah rata-rata.

"I-ini semua yang harus kucoba?"

"Kau pasti akan mengalami pendarahan. Tapi jangan takut, efeknya hanya sementara. Yang penting, jangan terlalu tegang."

 _Time out_. Isogai mau menangis deras.

"Sebelumnya aku akan menutup matamu dengan ini."

Keningnya berkerut melihat benda berbahan kulit yang sepertinya biasa dipakai di daerah mata jika banyak cahaya mengganggu kala tidur. Kalau tidak salah, Bitch-sensei pernah melafalkannya sebagai _sleeping mask_ dalam pelajaran bahasa Inggrisnya minggu lalu.

"Ini supaya tubuhmu lebih jujur terhadap rangsangan," imbuh itu menjawab tanda tanya imajiner di sekitar wajah yang lebih muda.

Gelap.

Tepat ketika pelita di netranya padam, mentalnya runtuh drastis akibat kehilangan salah satu indera berharga. Otaknya kelabakan karena dipaksa ketakutan dan bulu kuduknya merinding tidak terkendali, padahal pria tadi baru memegang salah satu lututnya untuk memantapkan posisi.

"Pertama-tama, kita akan memakai _bullet vibrator_. Kamera, _stand by_!"

Isogai belum selesai beradaptasi tatkala merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah menepel pada pintu analnya kemudian melesak sangat perlahan.

"A-AHH—!"

"Shttt... Tenang, Yuuma-chan. Ini baru pelemasan dengan jari... kami tidak mau kau kesakitan selama acara berlangsung. Apalagi untukmu ini baru pertama."

Menyerah menahan bagian punggung, _ikemen_ itu bersandar pada tubuh kekar yang sekarang mendekapnya dan mengelus rambutnya, sementara daerah privasinya masih berusaha diterobos—kali ini dengan dua jari.

"Ahh, nhh... mhhh..."

Salahkan _blindfold_ sialan yang menyembunyikan penglihatannya sehingga kulit tubuhnya menjadi rentan akan sentuhan. Entah berapa menit Isogai berusaha mati-matian menahan suara dengan mencengkeram salah satu hamparan bantal yang bisa diraih.

"Baiklah," bersamaan dengan hembus lega karena benda asing di dalam tubuhnya ditarik keluar, "Sekarang kita bisa mulai masuk ke pesta utama."

Mulutnya dikatup erat dengan tangan yang bebas ketika sesuatu sebesar bola ping-pong namun lebih panjang dan pipih menggantikan posisi jeriji. Dibiarkan bersarang di dalam beberapa detik sebelum ditekan lebih dalam.

"HHHHMMP!"

Jantungnya hampir lepas menyadari benda tadi mulai bergetar, mempermainkan dinding otot yang mengapitnya. Keinginan untuk menutup rapat kakinya mentah karena sosok yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar menahannya kedua paha dalamnya kuat-kuat.

"Ahh.. nhh.. keluarkan... ahhh..."

"Ini baru level pertama, Yuuma-chan. Masih ada level selanjutnya... seperti ini."

"AHH!"

Getar di dalam tubuhnya yang semakin intens membuat Isogai berteriak pendek. Perutnya geli dan nyeri di waktu bersamaan. Ada sensasi aneh menjalar melewati pinggang, punggung, hingga berefek buruk pada kemampuannya mengambil oksigen. Napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal.

"Hhhk... s-sakit!"

"Sakit? Di sebelah mana?" nada berangsur cemas, "Tetap bicara padaku,"

"Nhh.. bukan sakit.. mmhh... geli... aneh... AKU TIDAK TAHU!" Isogai meracau. Tangannya yang sedari tadi berusaha menutup mulut akhirnya meremas erat serat kain yang diyakini sebagai kaos pria tadi.

"Itu artinya kau mulai terbiasa, Yuuma-chan. Sekarang aku akan menyalakan level paling tinggi."

"NHHHH! NNHH! HHAH!"

Isogai ingin melepas penutup matanya dan melihat apa yang terjadi karena rasa pedih dan nikmat mulai bercampur menjadi satu. Dia sadar kalau tubuhnya harus rileks, tapi mengikuti instruksi sama dengan memperlihatkan kalau dia terhanyut dan alat kelaminnya akan menegang sempurna karena proses rangsangan yang diterima.

Intinya, Isogai belum mau mati dengan diagnosa malu akut.

"Selamat. Kau berhasil melewati tahap pertama." helai gelapnya dibelai lagi lembut. Sementara benda yang ada di dalam dikeluarkan pelan-pelan, menyisakan udara dingin yang sempat menyeruak masuk dari bukaan yang sejenak longgar.

"Hhh.. ahh... hhh..." Isogai meronta lemah. Sedikit menyembunyikan area selangkangan ketika terdengar bunyi _shutter_ beruntun mengganggu telinga. Remaja itu hanya berharap tidak ada publikasi dalam bentuk apapun yang akan merusak masa depannya.

"Selanjutnya akan sedikit lama, karena kita akan mencoba dildo berbagai ukuran. Kau siap?"

Yang di bawah umur ingin mengajukan protes. Pasalnya, dia sedang tidak mengerjakan soal cerita matematika yang satu butir masalahnya bisa sampai beranak pinak.

"Kita mulai dari _rascal toys_ , tipe silikon. Masih tergolong pendek, hanya lima inci."

Isogai tidak buta matematika. Dua belas setengah senti bisa saja merenggut hidupnya sia-sia kalau tubuhnya tidak siaga. Dan di momen benda yang tergolong padat itu menembus anusnya, Isogai gagal menahan teriak.

"Ambil napasmu yang banyak, ini akan masuk dengan mudah kalau kau melemaskan tubuhmu."

Apalah arti tenaga jika dihadapkan pada sosok yang sekiranya dua kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Dekapan kencang serta pijatan lembut pada ereksinya membuat Isogai gagal berkutik, "T-tidak mau... tolong—NHHH!"

"Sedikit lagi."

"Ahh... lepasss! LEPAAASSS!"

Ketuk jantungnya berubah ganas menyadari tubuh bawahnya terisi penuh.

"Kau manis sekali. Kalau tidak terikat kontrak, aku bersedia menerkammu." seandainya pria berumur itu bermaksud menenangkannya, berarti dia gagal karena Isogai memberontak semakin gigih. Baru sebentar bergeming, benda laknat itu ditarik sedikit lalu dimasukkan kembali, kali ini lebih dalam.

"Nhhh, ahh. Ah... ahh... ahh!"

Lenguhan Isogai semakin berkala sejurus dildo yang bergerak keluar masuk.

"Kau sudah terbiasa? Bagaimana rasanya?"

Legamnya menggeleng keras, menampik mati-matian kalau dia mulai menyukai sentuhan-sentuhan seharusnya tidak pantas. Masih ada beberapa kali tusukan berkala sebelum benda itu dilepas namun berganti dengan obyek serupa. Kali ini lebih panjang dan liat, permukaannya juga lebih kasar.

"Kami menyebutnya _baseball banger_ , panjangnya delapan inci." telinganya sudah sempat mendengar nama tadi saat ada yang berteriak pada pihak kamera, membuatnya menolak mendengar ulang—apalagi perihal ukurannya.

Dan mungkin Isogai bersumpah tidak akan main kasti selamanya, bahkan berencana menaruh dendam pada Sugino sepihak karena ini semua.

"AAAAAANHH!" tidak hanya lebih panjang dan menyakitkan, benda kenyal kali ini sukses menjangkau bagian rektum. Menjamah titik yang membuat pinggulnya berjangkit sekejap bagai tersengat listrik. Merasakan nikmat ketika daerah yang sama ditumbuk dan ditumbuk berulang kali.

Yang membuat Isogai kembali pada kesadarannya hanya bayangan Maehara. Dia ingat sahabatnya masih berada di satu bagian ruangan yang sama, melihat pun mendengar semua yang terjadi selama matanya dipaksa buta.

"Ma...e..."

Isogai tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba lancang menyebut nama tersebut,

"Nhhh.. Mae... Maeh...hhara..." desah putus-putus dan sensual, "J-jangan lihat... jangan lihat aku... Mae... ahh... aku... mohon... NGHHH! MAEHARAAAAA!"

Bersamaan dengan pekik terakhir, Isogai mengejang hebat lalu menyemburkan lahar lengket dari ujung ereksinya. Gerakan penis buatan yang menggasak tubuhnya berangsur lambat sejurus sperma yang berhenti tumpah.

"Kau keluar banyak sekali!? Reaksi yang luar biasa."

Tidak menanggapi, Isogai lebih memilih mengendurkan urat nadi supaya irama napasnya sedikit teratur, "Mhh... b-berhenti... hh..."

"Maaf, kita belum bisa istirahat karena masih ada satu _ignite rubber_ dildo berukuran sepuluh inci. Putar badanmu, bertumpulah pada lutut dan kedua tangan."

Dengan susah payah, Isogai mengikuti instruksi lalu menekan sikunya di atas matras elastis dengan bagian tubuh bawah terangkat bebas ke udara. Membiarkan setiap video dalam ruangan mengabadikan jelas wilayah privat yang masih berkedut karena perlakuan benda-benda asing sebelumnya.

"Tahan suaramu, aku akan langsung memasukkannya semuanya." pria itu mencium bagian panggul Isogai yang terangkat sementara kedua tangannya melebarkan pipi daerah pantatnya, memberi akses lebih agar _rubber_ apapun itu namanya tadi bisa menyusup bebas.

"Ahh... Nhh... sakit... terlalu... panjang..." Isogai terpaksa melupakan tata krama dan merelakan air mata serta salivanya menetes terus menerus saat menerima dorongan lembut yang permukaannya kali ini diyakini basah dan bergerigi. Tangannya meremas bantalan empuk, membenamkan kepalanya dalam. Bahkan dia terpaksa menggigit bibir untuk meredam rasa perih.

Seperti sebelumnya, benda itu dipompa keluar masuk dalam ritme berkala, membuat Isogai kepayahan. Belum ditambah posisi memalukan— _doggie style_ —yang membuatnya tidak bisa menahan ereksi lanjut.

"AHN~!"

Erangan kontras daripada sebelumnya tidak luput dari telinga siapapun di sana. Sodokan itu sejenak mengurangi intensitasnya.

"Apa tadi sudah tepat? Apa rasanya enak?"

Lagi-lagi yang diberi perhatian bertahan dalam aksi diam. Mana mungkin dia bilang kalau baru saja melihat sepercik bintang di dalam dunianya yang dipaksa gelap.

"Yuuma-chan, kami tidak bisa mengerti kalau kau diam saja. Coba jelaskan apa yang kau rasakan... kalau begini, enak?"

Sekali lagi benda tadi kembali pada ritme sebelumnya, lebih cepat malah. membuat Isogai tidak sanggup mengontrol hasratnya lagi.

"E...enak... di situ... nhhh, enak..."

Tangan Isogai yang sibuk merogoh udara mendapat sambutan. Dia sudah tidak peduli, dipeluknya siapapun di depannya erat sembari mengeluarkan lenguh erotis yang dia sendiri tidak menyangka sanggup mengucapkannya.

"...e...nak... nhh..."

Lutut Isogai dibuka lebih lebar, entah bagaimana caranya. Mungkin ada satu kru lagi membantu memompa dildo tersebut karena siapapun yang dipeluknya sudah membalas pelukannya, membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan atau hal-hal yang membuatnya bertahan.

"Jelaskan, Yuuma-chan. Bagaimana rasanya. Bagaimana kalau kugerakkan lebih cepat? Kau mau?"

Dildo itu bahkan tidak hanya didorong keluar masuk, namun diputar seperti pengungkit yang kehilangan bautnya, sekujur Isogai gemetar hebat.

"...ma...u... masukkan... hhh, lebih ce... pat... dalam... mmmhh..."

"Memintalah terus, kami akan membantumu."

Penis tegang Isogai yang sudah sangat tersiksa disentuh dan diberi servis kocokan dengan irama setara, sang _ikemen_ sudah tidak bisa lagi mendefinisikan apa itu surga.

"AHHH! LAGI! LEBIH CEPAT LAGI—NHHH! AKU MAU LAGII!"

Dan penghujungnya adalah pelepasan kedua, dengan total sperma yang tidak kalah banyak dari sebelumnya. Tubuh Isogai roboh kehilangan tenaga yang untung saja berhasil di tahan karena masih ada tangan-tangan menopang bobot tubuhnya.

"Anak manis." cubitan singkat di pipi halus, diiringi tepuk tangan seluruh staf, "Baiklah kita istirahat sejenak, sebelum masuk ke sesi berikutnya."

Segel _blindfold_ dilepas. Menampilkan kelereng cerah yang berjuang membiasakan diri dari terjangan cahaya menusuk. Irisnya sempat ngeri melihat cipratan darah di sekitar pahanya. Untunglah bagian properti segera mengganti perabot di arena dengan yang baru. Dia juga mendapat minum dan perawatan dari salah satu kru yang segera membersihkan selangkangannya dengan kapas dan alkohol.

"Ukh," Isogai merintih menahan perih. Belum selesai, dia merasakan sesuatu menusuk liang sempitnya sekali lagi, tapi dengan volume lebih kecil dan statis.

" _Butt Plug_. Supaya kau tidak lebih kesakitan di ronde berikutnya."

Remaja itu hanya mengangguk, pura-pura mengerti.

Sementara dua pria yang membantu aksi terakhirnya tadi beranjak tidak jauh—berbincang soal sisa materi ke depan—Isogai memilih terduduk, menangis dalam diam. Mencengkeram dasi dan kemeja seragam yang masih dikenakannya.

Padahal dari posisinya duduk, matanya sudah mencari dan mencari tapi Maehara tidak terlihat di manapun. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau sosok itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya dengan alasan yang terlalu jelas; malu. Kecewa dan marah menimpa dirinya sendiri. Mungkin memang tidak seharusnya dia mengajak Maehara untuk ikut menemani.

Isogai terisak akhirnya. Merasa sangat hina.

"Ooi."

Dagu menengadah cepat. Kaget melihat surai oranye berdiri persis di depannya, Isogai bergegas menyembunyikan area bawahnya yang masih terasa basah dan lengket.

"Mae? J-jangan berdiri di situ, itu... kotor..." tidak relevan. Jelas sekali matras yang menopangnya baru saja diganti.

Memandang sejenak kaki telanjangnya, Maehara mendengus, "Gampang. Aku bisa cuci kaki di toilet."

"T-tapi..."

"Ooi," ucapan repetisi. Berlutut untuk menyejajarkan arah pandang sambil berbisik, "Masih ada sisa waktu satu jam dan aku akan tetap melihatnya, jadi berjuanglah untuk tidak meneriakkan namaku lagi seperti tadi." poni Isogai sengaja diacak-acak sebagai bentuk pengalihan, karena pipi Maehara kini dihiasi merah.

"—ucapanmu tadi seperti membuatku menjadi korban NTR, tauk! Sementara kau diperkosa om-om mesum dan aku hanya dipaksa melihat tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"B-BODOH! KAU MEMBAYANGKAN APA?!"

Mungkin sudah saatnya Isogai menjadi sobat berbakti dengan cara membakar semua barang berbau dewasa dari lemari Maehara. Di dalam laci lemari baju dalam lebih detilnya, karena di bawah tempat tidur sudah _mainstream_.

Maehara bangkit lagi, melihat yang jauh di bawah dengan berkacak pinggang, "Bodoh mana dengan orang yang mau menerima pekerjaan seperti ini?"

Isogai kembali menunduk dalam sikap duduknya, tidak sanggup membalas.

"Tapi..." batuk kecil disengaja, "Lebih bodoh orang yang mau menemaninya sampai kemari. Jadi berusahalah supaya dia tidak terlihat semakin bodoh."

Air mata Isogai menetes lagi. Kali ini bercampur luapan bahagia. Melihatnya, Maehara menghapus cairan tersebut dengan jari lalu menekan bibirnya pada bagian dahi yang tertutup poni. Entah setan apa yang berbisik, aksinya belum mau berhenti. Kecupan hangat Maehara perlahan turun ke pangkal hidung dan berniat terus turun hingga—

"Kita bisa mulai lagi, Yuuma-chan?"

Interupsi dari kejauhan menciptakan satu langkah mundur cepat dari pihak Maehara.

"Ah, y-ya... silakan..." kalau masih punya keberanian nanti, mungkin Isogai akan mencoba bertanya apa arti ciuman yang baru saja diterimanya.

" _Goodluck_ , Yuuma-chan." kedipan nakal Maehara menjadi hal terakhir yang dilihat Isogai sebelum seluruh penglihatannya kembali direnggut paksa.

* * *

.

.

 **.**

.

.

* * *

"Ca...pek..."

Tergolek lesu di punggung Maehara persis anak koala, Isogai melayangkan desah berat dan panjang berulang kali. Selangkangannya perih luar biasa walau sudah menelan obat penahan rasa sakit. Dia bahkan tidak yakin bisa duduk dengan benar untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

"Wajar, kan?!" bunyi sewot. "Dalam dua jam kau sampai keluar lima kali... pria waras manapun pasti tumbang!"

Untunglah Maehara sedang membopongnya sekarang atau rona di wajah Isogai akan terlihat sangat memalukan akibat _sekuhara_ verbal yang baru saja terlontar. Balasan sekilas hanya jitakan di sumbu kepala dan suara mengaduh pelan dari pihak korban.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi kau sempat hilang. Pergi ke mana?"

"..."

"...?"

"...toilet."

"..."

Menyadari tuduhan implisit tidak nikmat karena makhluk yang diangkutnya mendadak diam, Maehara buru-buru membela diri, "Me-memangnya siapa yang tahan berdiri dua jam di dalam ruangan dingin!?"

"Oh, maaf..."

Terdengar lagi hela napas lega Isogai dari arah belakang. Karena sangat tidak lucu kalau sahabatnya sendiri sampai punya fantasi macam-macam terhadapnya.

"Pokoknya, jangan terima pekerjaan seperti tadi lagi! Buang kartu nama mereka dan hapus semua nomornya! Blok sekalian kalau perlu!"

Perintah absolut yang dibalas senyuman manis. Isogai tergugah karena karibnya yang satu ini begitu perhatian, membuatnya mengalungkan tangan manja di leher yang bersangkutan.

"Iya..."

"Janji?"

Pelukan itu makin erat, "Janji!"

Ditimang sepanjang jalan ditemani udara hangat, kelopak lelah itu setengah tertutup. Hampir mengantuk, "Ngomong-ngomong lagi, Maehara. Kau mau ke tempatku untuk belajar bersama? Besok kita ada ujian biologi."

Kelabakan, "Eh... aku tidak bisa... ada urusan."

"Ha? Katamu tidak ada kencan hari ini!?"

"Urusanku kan tidak hanya kencan," terangnya meyakinkan, "Pokoknya kuantar dulu sampai rumah."

"...baiklah."

Sunyi sesudahnya. Mehara membiarkan barang bawaan di punggungnya mendengkur tipis, terlelap hingga tempat tujuan. Batinnya cukup lega karena konversasi di antara mereka tidak berlanjut. Karena mana mungkin kan dia berterus terang kalau urusannya berkaitan erat dengan lubrikan, tisyu,

—dan desah seksi Isogai berdurasi puluhan menit yang diam-diam berhasil direkam dalam iphone-nya.

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Bilangnya sobat dari kecil, tapi kok belum saling manggil nama kecil yaa? Kenapa yaaa? KENAPAAA? APA KARENA MEREKA UDAH BESAR? #apanya

Kemudian ada alternatif ending persembahan dari **ZEFANYA** , monggo disimak:

.

["Hei nak, kau mau uang?"

Sosok yang barusan menepuk pundaknya memasang senyum lima jari tatkala melihat mata Isogai berbinar.

"Tentu saja aku mau!"

Sosok itu menyeringai, lantas melempar selembar kartu—yang diyakini sebagai elemen tanda pengenal.

"Datang saja ke rumahku malam ini, _Isogai-kun_."]

.

#Tamat  
#JRENGZ

Dengan kurang ajarnya, patahan versi Zefa-san ini yang kutulis di summary buat jebakan *PRANG*  
Silakan pilih mau ending mana; mas pucuk sama mob atau sama Om Lipan /OHOK/ ...yang pasti, tengkyu udah mampir dan baca!


End file.
